Life Goes On
by princess-steph
Summary: a pj jo fic
1. One

This fanfic is a PJ and Jo fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: hey, I don't own blue heelers of any of it's characters  
  
(`cept for will). Its just a bit of fun to write fan fiction for, ok?  
  
cool. The same goes for any brand names and TV shows and songs and  
  
stuff. Ok then I'll start typing the story now.  
  
Rating: um I think I'll go with PG for possible language  
  
* * * * *  
  
summary: after pj starts `dating' that doctor (who we all know will  
  
leave soon and I'm making it so she does heh heh), jo meets a nice  
  
guy, will and starts to date him. This is set about a month after jo  
  
starts dating will, and she has moved in with him. pj has met will,  
  
but doesn't like him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"mt thomas police, constable jones speaking. Yeh, he's here. I'll put  
  
you through' jonesy covered the mouthpiece. `hey peej! phone call for  
  
ya. do you want it?' `yep jonesy, put it through' yelled pj through a  
  
mouthful of biscuit. Jonesy replaced the handset. `who was that,  
  
jonesy?' jo asked, who had just walked in with ben from patrol. tess  
  
looked up from her desk. Jonesy shrugged. `dunno. she didn't say' Ben  
  
looked at jo. `probably tatiana' jo nodded. `you guys coming for a  
  
drink later on?' tess asked. jonesy and ben nodded. `yup' jo shook  
  
her head. `nup. Got a date' she smiled as she walked towards the  
  
locker room. jonesy swung around in his chair. `you're serious about  
  
this guy, aren't you?' jo smiled even wider. `yeh I am' she said  
  
before she disappeared into the locker room. ben went to pj's office  
  
and closed the door. Pj was sitting at his desk with his head in his  
  
hands. `hey mate, what's wrong?' ben asked as he walked in. pj looked  
  
up at ben. `she left me, ben. tatiana left me' Ben pulled up a chair  
  
in front of pj's desk. `what happened?' pj leant on his elbows. `she  
  
just rang me and told me that she's going back to russia' bens eyes  
  
widened `russia?' pj nodded. `yeh russia. apparently she has a  
  
boyfriend back there and everything. I was just a-' he was cut off by  
  
jo coming in, `hey, I'm off now, ok? see yez tomorrow' Ben turned  
  
around. `righto. See ya' `ok see ya later' she turned and left. Pj  
  
stared at the door which was closed. `ben? Do me a favour and don't  
  
tell jo yet.'  
  
One week later.  
  
tess and jonesy were on patrol, tom was in his office talking to pj,  
  
and ben and jo were at their desks. `mt thomas 546 to mt thomas 900'  
  
jo jumped up and went to the radio base. ` mt thomas 900 receiving.  
  
Go ahead tess' `um jo we have a fatal shooting here' `ok tess where  
  
is it, I'll be right down' `no, jo, send ben or pj -' `why? I can  
  
handle it as much as they-' `it's will, jo'  
  
*  
  
jo sat in pj's office with a cup of coffee in her hand just staring  
  
at pj's desk. She didn't look up when pj walked in and sat in front  
  
of her. `jo? boss says I can take you home' jo simply nodded.  
  
*  
  
After the funeral, jo seemed to shut everyone out. as hard as  
  
everyone tried, no-one could get through to her. she had taken a  
  
months leave starting after the funeral. Although pj and ben told jo  
  
that she could come back and live with them at anytime, she was still  
  
living in the house that she and will shared.  
  
`hey pj, when was the last time you spoke to jo?' jonesy asked, about  
  
a month after the funeral, and the day before jo was due to come  
  
back to work. `not since the funeral. I tried to ring her last night,  
  
but I got the answering machine. I might go and see her later  
  
on.' `oh, ok then.'  
  
Later that day, pj knocked on the door of jo's house. After a couple  
  
of minutes the door opened to reveal jo, who looked like she hadn't  
  
slept in days, her eyes were red from crying, and her cheeks had tear  
  
stains on them. she looks like hell, pj thought. `hi' he said. She  
  
tried to smile, but failed. `hey' she said. She opened the door  
  
wider. `come in' she said. He closed the door, then followed her down  
  
the hall, and sat down opposite from her. `how's work?' she asked,  
  
looking at the floor. `oh, yeh you know the usual' jo looked across  
  
at pj. `how's tatiana?' pj avoided her gaze. `she's gone' jo suddenly  
  
felt just a little bit better. `what do you mean, gone?' pj looked at  
  
jo. `russia. don't be stupid jo. you're glad she's gone, you know it,  
  
I know it-' `at least she didn't die' jo said quietly, starting to  
  
cry again. pj walked over to her, sat beside her and took her  
  
hands, ` hey, it's ok, don't cry' she wiped her eyes. They looked at  
  
each other for a few seconds before jo leaned over and kissed him.  
  
why? she wasn't sure. She could blame it on grief, on extreme  
  
fatigue, or because she had felt really sick for the last few weeks.  
  
Or maybe it was because, despite the way he had treated her, she was  
  
still attracted to him. and because he was kissing her back, maybe he  
  
still felt attracted to her, too.  
  
*  
  
when vision finally came into view for pj the next morning, he  
  
wondered where he was. when he realised, he sat bolt upright and  
  
looked at the sleeping woman next to him. `oh shit' he muttered.  
  
Quickly, as to not to wake jo, he hopped out of bed, put his clothes  
  
back on, and left quietly.  
  
The first thing jo felt when she woke up was the urge to throw up. so  
  
she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. `bloody flu' she  
  
muttered. When she got halfway back to the bedroom, she stopped dead  
  
in her tracks, remembering for the first time just what had happened  
  
the night before. `oh shit' she cursed. Then she ran back to the  
  
bathroom to throw up again. 


	2. Two

This fanfic is a PJ and Jo fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: hey, I don't own blue heelers of any of it's characters  
  
(`cept for will, but he's dead, so you know). Its just a bit of fun  
  
to write fan fiction for, ok? cool. The same goes for any brand names  
  
and TV shows and songs and stuff. Ok then I'll start typing the story  
  
now.  
  
Rating: um I think I'll go with PG for possible language  
  
* * * * *  
  
summary: after pj starts `dating' that doctor (who we all know will  
  
leave soon and I'm making it so she does heh heh), jo meets a nice  
  
guy, will and starts to date him. This instalment of my story is set  
  
after will dies, and just after pj and jo sleep together.  
  
* * * * *  
  
ben was sitting at his desk and tess and jonesy were going over a  
  
file when pj walked in. `hey pj, hows jo' pj stopped. `what? How  
  
should I know how jo is?' he asked defensively. Ben put his hands  
  
up. `well I thought you went around there last night' the phone rang,  
  
and tess answered it. `mt thomas police sergeant gallagher speaking'  
  
jonesy looked at his watch. `so where is jo? she's supposed to be  
  
coming back to day isn't she?' tess put down the phone. `no. she's  
  
called in sick' `how can she be sick? its supposed to be her first  
  
day back!' ben cried. tess shrugged. pj just walked into his office.  
  
That night.  
  
As jo approached the police station, she prayed that no-one would be  
  
there except her boss. she poked her head in to the station. she  
  
walked towards tom's door, and opened it. When she saw no-one in  
  
there, she closed the door `hey' said a familiar voice from behind  
  
her. she closed her eyes. `pj' she said quietly and turned around. pj  
  
stood at the door to his office. `how come you didn't come in today?  
  
You seemed fine last night' jo went to a desk and sat down. ` I'm  
  
pregnant' she said quietly. Pj walked over to her in about two steps  
  
and knelt down in front of her. `what?' `pregnant. I'm going to have  
  
a baby' she repeated. pj looked at the ground. `who? Did you know  
  
when, last night, happened?' he asked, not really doubting who the  
  
father was. `will. no, no, of course I didn't. I wouldn't have let it  
  
happen if I did..' she trailed off. pj stood up and walked away. jo  
  
put her head down on the desk and soon fell asleep.  
  
The next morning when jonesy walked into the station, he nearly fell  
  
over with shock when he saw jo asleep at her desk. Seeing no-one  
  
else, he approached her desk and knelt down beside her. `jo' he  
  
whispered. `jo. wake up' jo's head jerked up. `what? What am I doing  
  
here?' she thought for a moment. `oh.. I remember now.' She looked at  
  
jonesy, actually noticing him now. `jonesy! Did you wake me?' he  
  
nodded. Jo hugged him. `thanks.' `what were you doing here anyway?'  
  
he asked. `oh, I came to see boss last night, but instead I saw pj,  
  
coz boss wasn't here. oh shit he's pissed off at me now..' she  
  
trailed off. `why?' jonesy asked. Jo looked at her hands, which were  
  
resting in her lap. `I'm pregnant' she whispered. `what? Sorry,  
  
couldn't hear you. `jo looked at him and burst into tears. `pregnant,  
  
jonesy' jonesy got up and got his chair and sat in front of  
  
her. `it's will, isn't it? That's why pj's pissed off at you' she  
  
nodded. `come here' he said quietly. jo sat on his knee and cried  
  
into jonesy's shoulder. "parrish, jones!!" both jonesy and jo looked  
  
up to see a less-than-impressed tom croyden. They both jumped up and  
  
jo wiped her eyes. `good morning boss' jo shot a glance at  
  
jonesy. `what the hell were you doing? Anyone could have walked in  
  
and saw you!!' he shouted right at the moment in which pj decided to  
  
make his entrance, `what's happening, cool cats?' (A/N I know pj  
  
would never say that, but I had to add it in, sorry) three sets of  
  
eyes shot at pj. `what the HELL are you on about?' jonesy asked. pj  
  
shrugged. `I dunno' `um, can we finish this somewhere else?' jo  
  
asked. Jonesy nodded. `away from, er, 70's boy here' he pointed at  
  
pj. `fine' pj said, holding his glance on jo before slouching into  
  
his office. tom looked back to jo and jonesy, who were still staring  
  
at pj's office door. `jones, parrish, my office' he said before  
  
walking into the office, tom closing the door behind him. jo started  
  
to walk to the office, but jonesy stayed where he was. `jonesy, come  
  
on' jo said. `where are you two going?' tess asked as she walked in  
  
from the direction of the police residence. `er, boss wants to see  
  
us' jo replied, not wanting to let on too much. `oh ok' tess said,  
  
putting her bag on the desk and sitting down.  
  
In tom's office.  
  
jo sat down in a chair. tom walked around to his chair. `are you  
  
going to sit down, Jones?' jonesy put his hands on the top of the  
  
chair that jo was sitting in. `no, I'm going to stay standing. sir'  
  
he hastily added. Tom sat down. `so are either of you going to tell  
  
me what the hell is going on?' jonesy looked down at jo. jo looked at  
  
the floor. `I'm pregnant sir' she said, looking up and trying not to  
  
cry. Tom's expression changed from angry to sympathetic. `to will, I  
  
presume' jo nodded. Tom looked at jonesy. `and what was happening  
  
when I walked in?' `well, I came here to talk to you last night, but  
  
pj was the only one here, so I told him, and he kinda left, and I  
  
must have fallen asleep, and the next thing I knew, jonesy was here  
  
and I was upset, so' `he hugged you' tom finished. jonesy  
  
nodded. `yeh' 


	3. Three

This fanfic is a PJ and Jo fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: hey, I don't own blue heelers of any of it's characters  
  
(`cept for will, but he's dead, so you know). Its just a bit of fun  
  
to write fan fiction for, ok? cool. The same goes for any brand names  
  
and TV shows and songs and stuff. Ok then I'll start typing the story  
  
now.  
  
Rating: um I think I'll go with PG for possible language  
  
* * * * *  
  
summary: after pj starts `dating' that doctor (who we all know will  
  
leave soon and I've made it so she does heh heh), jo meets a nice  
  
guy, will and starts to date him. This instalment of my story is set  
  
after jo finds out she's pregnant, and tom, jonesy and pj know, but  
  
no-one else does. Ok I know that in real BH tess and jonesy like each  
  
other, but this fic is more focused on jo and jonesy's friendship,  
  
and the relationship of pj and jo. all other characters are  
  
mentioned, just not as much as jo pj and jonesy. Oh, and Tess isn't  
  
pregnant in this one, either  
  
* * * * *  
  
end of part 2: `I'm pregnant sir' she said, looking up and trying not  
  
to cry. Tom's expression changed from angry to sympathetic. `to will,  
  
I presume' jo nodded. Tom looked at jonesy. `and what was happening  
  
when I walked in?' `well, I came here to talk to you last night, but  
  
pj was the only one here, so I told him, and he kinda left, and I  
  
must have fallen asleep, and the next thing I knew, jonesy was here  
  
and I was upset, so' `he hugged you' tom finished. jonesy  
  
nodded. `yeh'  
  
* * * * *  
  
`can we go now?' jo asked. jonesy nodded. `yeh. I got paperwork to  
  
do' `lucky you' jo commented. `jones, you can go. parrish, you stay,  
  
I want to talk to you' jonesy walked out and closed the door behind  
  
him. `you haven't informed the inspector, have you' tom asked,  
  
already knowing the answer. Jo shook her head. `no' `do you want me  
  
to?' tom reached for the phone. Jo reached over the desk and held the  
  
phone down. `NO! um no, boss, that won't be necessary, thanks' `ok  
  
then. so I know, jones knows, pj knows..' `that's it,' jo said `but I  
  
will tell them. just give me time' tom nodded. `you know, jo (A/N:  
  
I've never actually heard tom call jo by her first name, but you all  
  
have now..) if you need anytime off or anything, just tell me' jo  
  
nodded. `thanks boss' she got up and walked out.  
  
In The Main Office  
  
By the time Jo walked out, ben had arrived, and was looking through a  
  
folder with pj near the computer at the front counter. Tess had just  
  
walked in and was hanging up the keys on the key hooks. When jo  
  
walked out, everyone looked up at her. jonesy, who had been waiting  
  
for her to come out by the front counter, walked over to her when she  
  
came out. `you right?' he asked. jo nodded. `yep.' He looked at his  
  
watch. `wanna come on patrol with me?' jo nodded. `yeh, ok. why not?  
  
Let's go' she said loudly. After they walked out, ben and tess looked  
  
at pj. `what's that about?' ben asked. pj went back to the  
  
folder. `don't ask mate, don't ask'  
  
Out On Patrol - St. Davids ( I dunno if it's actually called that)  
  
jonesy was driving and jo sat in the passenger seat. `have you spoken  
  
to pj this morning?' jo shook her head. `nah. Have you?' jonesy  
  
changed his grip on the steering wheel. `his attitude to this baby  
  
hasn't changed since last night' jo shifted in her  
  
seat. `jonesy...' `yeah?' `I don't think the baby's will's' (A/N  
  
thanks for the idea Katia) jonesy looked at jo. `what?' jo  
  
sniffed. `this sickness. I was sick before I met will. oh my god pull  
  
over I'm gonna be sick' jonesy pulled over and jo jumped out of the  
  
car. jonesy got out and walked around the car to stand next to jo. jo  
  
stood up straight and looked up at jonesy. `um about what I was  
  
saying before.. I think it's pj's baby' jonesy's eyes widened. `pj's?  
  
were you two.' `together? Yeh..' `really? I had no idea.' jo  
  
smiled. `no, no-one did, well, except ben, but yeh we were together  
  
until he told me he didn't love me, then he went out with dr. titty,  
  
and now, this baby, which he thinks is wills', well, I sorta did too,  
  
but now I realise that I was sick before I met will. oh my god now  
  
I'm gonna have to tell peej, and I don't wanna.' she sniffed and  
  
wiped her eyes. `shit, I'm a mess' she turned around and faced the  
  
car. Jonesy put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to  
  
face him. `I don't think you're a mess' he said. `yes I am. I'm  
  
pregnant, and the guy who I thought was the father is dead, and when  
  
I tell the guy who is it's father, he doesn't want to know about it,  
  
I've tried to tell my parents, dad's too busy with work now he's back  
  
in Melbourne with his girlfriend whose young enough to be my sister,  
  
I can't get onto mum, no-one cares, jonesy' she said, starting to cry  
  
again. `I care, jo. if pj doesn't want this baby, God knows why he  
  
wouldn't, I'll be it's dad' jo smiled. `yeh?' jonesy nodded. `yeh.  
  
come here' she stepped towards him and he hugged her. neither jo or  
  
jonesy noticed the only car that drove past them the whole time they  
  
were pulled over, the car that was headed to Mt. Thomas, the car that  
  
was driven by Inspector Falcon Price (A/N: dun dun dun)  
  
* * * * *  
  
half an hour later, jo and jonesy walked back into the station. This  
  
time the only person there was ben. `hey ben' jo said. `where's Tess  
  
and peej?' jonesy asked. `um, put getting lunches, I think' ben said  
  
nervously, throwing glances at tom's office door. jo looked at the  
  
door, too. `what's with the door?' jo asked. `the inspector's here'  
  
ben announced. jonesy and jo exchanged glances. `since when?' jonesy  
  
asked. `um, about 40 minutes ago, he got here' jo put her hands to  
  
her face. `oh shit' jonesy muttered. The both walked to the locker  
  
room. `do you reckon he saw us?' jonesy asked. `he woulda had to, I  
  
mean, it's the only road from St. Davids to Mt. Thomas' jo  
  
replied. `parrish, jones!' the inspectors distinctive voice came from  
  
the main office. jo and jonesy both poked their heads out the door of  
  
the locker room. `yeh?' they both asked in unison. By now pj and tess  
  
had returned with the lunches, and were standing at the front  
  
counter. `don't `yeh' me, get over here now' `yes, sir' jo  
  
said. `shit, jo he sounds angry' jonesy said quietly. jo smiled  
  
evilly. `we can make this fun..' jo commented. `no, jo, he'll kick  
  
your ass' jonesy warned. `no, he won't I'll charge him with assault.  
  
And besides, I was the one who played all those pranks on him at  
  
that `love in' thing.' `God that thing was boring.' jonesy  
  
commented `Jones, Parrish, are you coming?' `yes, sir, we're comin,  
  
we're comin' they both walked out of the locker room towards the  
  
inspector. `would you like me to talk to you here or in senior  
  
sergeant croyden's office?' `um' jonesy began, but jo cut him off. `I  
  
don't care' she said confidently. `jo' pj warned. jo shot a look at  
  
pj. `what?' he stepped back. `nothing' he mumbled. `ok, out here'  
  
rusty challenged. `fine. What do you want to know?' jo answered the  
  
challenge. `what was going on between you and constable jones when I  
  
drove past about half an hour ago?' pj ben tess and tom all looked at  
  
jo and jonesy, quite surprised `I was upset' jo replied. `upset over  
  
what?' `she has the flu' jonesy and pj both said. `do you need time  
  
off?' rusty asked. `no, I don't. because both jonesy and pj both know  
  
I don't have the flu' tess, ben, and rusty all looked confused. `then  
  
what's wrong with you?' Ben asked. jo almost smiled. `I'm pregnant. I  
  
could be as much as 13 weeks in' pj, who had been thinking about  
  
something else, his attention snapped back to jo. `jo? can I talk to  
  
you about something' jo looked at him. `when, now?' `no later. When  
  
you're finished talking to the inspector' rusty looked at pj. `no,  
  
you can talk to her now, I, I think I'll go back to St. Davids now.  
  
See you all later' and with that, he was gone. `well that was a quick  
  
visit' Tess commented. pj walked towards his office. `jo, can I talk  
  
to you now?' he asked. jo followed him into his office and closed the  
  
door behind her. pj looked directly into jo's eyes. `am I the father  
  
of this baby?' he asked quietly. jo broke the eye contact.  
  
`I think you might be' she whispered. 


	4. Four

This fanfic will eventually (note the word eventually, coz it aint  
  
gonna all be smooth sailing, but then again, what is) be a PJ and Jo  
  
fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: hey, I don't own blue heelers of any of it's characters  
  
(`cept for will, but he's dead, so you know). Its just a bit of fun  
  
to write fan fiction for, ok? cool. The same goes for any brand names  
  
and TV shows and songs and stuff. Ok then I'll start typing the story  
  
now.  
  
Rating: um I think I'll go with PG for possible language  
  
* * * * *  
  
summary: after pj starts `dating' that doctor (who we all know will  
  
leave soon and I've made it so she does heh heh), jo meets a nice  
  
guy, will and starts to date him. This instalment of my story is set  
  
after jo finds out she's pregnant, and tom, jonesy and pj know, but  
  
no-one else does. Ok I know that in real BH tess and jonesy like each  
  
other, but this fic is more focused on jo and jonesy's friendship,  
  
and the relationship of pj and jo. all other characters are  
  
mentioned, just not as much as jo pj and jonesy. Oh, and Tess isn't  
  
pregnant in this one, either  
  
NOTE: whenever you see in a dialogue, it signifies quiet talking,  
  
and (*), then a number, eg (*)1 is authors note, and the explanation  
  
can be found at the bottom of the page, next to it's appropriate  
  
number.  
  
Oh yeh, I almost forgot, if I make it sound like PJ's a bastard. He  
  
won't be like that later, I think I promise.  
  
* * * * *  
  
PREVIOUSLY, IN LIFE GOES ON: pj walked towards his office. `jo, can I  
  
talk to you now?' he asked. jo followed him into his office and  
  
closed the door behind her. pj looked directly into jo's eyes. `am I  
  
the father of this baby?' he asked quietly. jo broke the eye contact.  
  
`I think you might be' she whispered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
PJ dropped into his seat and put his face into his hands, elbows  
  
resting on the table. `so when did you figure out that I might be the  
  
father of this kid?' Jo stood next to closed door.  
  
`well, not until this morning, when I realised that I was feeling  
  
like shit after you met Tatina or whatever her name was - '  
  
`Tatiana' pj interrupted.  
  
`yeh. her. anyway, I was feeling sick before I met will..'  
  
`and after we were together' PJ finished.  
  
`yeh' Jo mumbled, looking at the floor.  
  
`so what was that thing with Jonesy on patrol?' PJ asked. Jo looked  
  
up.  
  
`well I was sick, and I told him I thought you might have been the  
  
father' PJ stood up.  
  
`what, Jonesy knew before I did?' he asked.  
  
`well, yeh, coz'  
  
`why?' PJ asked a bit louder than before. Jo glared at him  
  
`well, you'd know by now, if you had've let me finish,' she shot at  
  
him. she put a hand to her stomach, before continuing. `ow. I told  
  
Jonesy because a, he's my friend, b, he was there when I was sick,  
  
and c, I wasn't going to tell you after how you reacted last night  
  
when I told you I was pregnant in the first place, but to tell you  
  
it's your kid'  
  
`Jo, I would react better to you telling me it's my kid, than you  
  
telling me that you're pregnant and it's not my kid!' PJ yelled,  
  
frustrated. jo flinched. He took a few breaths than sat down.  
  
`sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. But the truth is, I really don't  
  
need this right now.' Jo opened her eyes.  
  
`what?' she asked quietly, suggesting to PJ that she would rather  
  
shout.  
  
`no, Jo I didn't mean what-'  
  
`yes you did. that's ok. I already know you don't love me, so I  
  
should have assumed you wouldn't want this kid' she said, close to  
  
tears. She turned around and walked out of his office, and took the  
  
quickest exit at the back of the station, and sat outside on the  
  
steps. After about 30 seconds Jonesy came and sat next to her.  
  
`you ok?' he asked. she sighed.  
  
`I just told pj that I think he's the father. He cracked the shits  
  
when I told him that you knew before he did. then he said that he  
  
didn't need this right now' Jonesy put an arm around Jo's shoulders.  
  
`well, if you have a DNA test and it says he is the father, and he  
  
still won't look after it, we'll sue him for child support' Jo smiled  
  
and rested her head on Jonesy's shoulders. neither of them heard PJ  
  
walk out, see them together, turn around then walk back inside.  
  
5 minutes later: back in the station  
  
when Jo and Jonesy walked back into the station, PJ pretended to not  
  
see them. Tess, however looked up.  
  
`Jo! are you feeling better? PJ said you were sick again' Jo glanced  
  
at PJ.  
  
`mmm. Right. Yes. I'm feeling better, thanks Serge'  
  
that night.  
  
Jo was sitting at home watching TV, when there was a knock at the  
  
door. she opened it to reveal Jonesy with a plastic bag in one hand,  
  
and a video case in the other. `hey. You hungry?' Jo smiled and  
  
opened the door wider.  
  
`yeh. come in'  
  
halfway through the box of rice Jonesy had bought over, Jo's phone  
  
rang. `hello?' her expression dropped. `oh, hi... yeh, good. . What did I say? Nothing... Where are you? Oh. How's  
  
Chris? tell her I say hi' at the mention of Chris, Jonesy looked over  
  
at Jo.  
  
`tell whoever it is that I say hi, too' Jo looked back at Jonesy  
  
nodded.  
  
`tell Chris Jonesy says hello... Yeh, Jonesy's here.. Eating rice..  
  
Oh yeh? have you ever been pregnant? No? well don't tell me how to  
  
eat.. Yes, I am aware that this is your child, but just a few hours  
  
ago you didn't need it right now.. You've changed you're mind? Well,  
  
that might be just a bit too late for you... no I don't know.. Right.  
  
bye' she hung up the phone. Jonesy shifted his gaze from the TV to Jo.  
  
`was that PJ?' he asked, spraying bits of rice everywhere. Jo nodded.  
  
`yeh. he's decided that he does need this right now' Jonesy's mouth  
  
dropped open.  
  
`you serious?' he asked. Jo nodded.  
  
`yeh'  
  
`are ya gonna let him?' Jo shrugged and leant forward to pick up her  
  
box of rice and chopsticks.  
  
`I'll leave him hanging' she smiled.  
  
`like in those tv shows at the end of the season?' Jonesy asked.  
  
`yup' Jo said, her mouth full of food.  
  
`you're a bitch' Jonesy said, laughing. Jo threw a cushion at him.  
  
`shut up or else' she said.  
  
`or else what?' Jonesy challenged. Jo looked at the roof.  
  
`I don't know, but I'll tell you when I do' Jonesy's facial  
  
expression changed to serious. He moved towards Jo and took her  
  
hands. Jo's gaze went from the roof back to Jonesy.  
  
`Jo, do you remember what I said today?'  
  
`you said a lot of things today. You'll have to be more specific'  
  
`about if PJ doesn't want to be in the baby's life, and then I said  
  
I'd be the father'  
  
`oh! yeh, jonesy I know what you're talking about now' jo nodded.  
  
`yeh. that. Well, I meant what I said, Jo'  
  
`but if PJ did want to be in the babies life, you wouldn't be  
  
offended, would ya?' jonesy shook his head. `no, but then you'd have  
  
to call it Evan or Jonesy or something, after me'  
  
`what's your middle name? We could call if after your middle name'  
  
`Markus (*)1. My full name is Evan Marcus Jones' Jonesy said.  
  
Jo smiled. `oh. the kid I used to live next door to was named Markus.  
  
He was a nice little boy'  
  
After they finished eating and watching the video, Jo and Jonesy sat  
  
on the couch talking for a while. Jo stood up.  
  
`gotta go to the toilet, back in a minute, ok?' she asked  
  
`yeh. don't fall in now' Jonesy laughed.  
  
`oh go to hell' Jo retorted.  
  
When Jo returned a couple of minutes later, Jonesy wasn't on the  
  
couch anymore. Before she had a chance to wonder where he had got to,  
  
a loud crash, then a  
  
`oh, shit!' told her he had gone to the kitchen to do dishes. She  
  
walked to the kitchen then over to jonesy.  
  
`you didn't have to do that' she said. Jonesy put down the fork he  
  
was washing.  
  
` yeh, well, next time you come to my place, you can wash my dishes  
  
for me'  
  
`phhht. good luck. I hate dishes. That's why I have a dishwasher,'  
  
she pointed to her dishwasher. `but don't worry, no-one ever notices  
  
my dishwasher' she laughed. Jonesy pulled his wet hands out of the  
  
sink and put them onto Jo's shoulders. `so I did,' he looked at the  
  
bench where he had put the washed dishes `three dishes, and NOW you  
  
tell me you have a dishwasher?'  
  
`hey, I didn't ask you to do the-' but she was cut off by Jonesy  
  
leaning forward and kissing her before she could finish her sentence.  
  
(*)1- i dont know what jonesy's middle name is, so its just a stab in  
  
the dark 


	5. Five

This fanfic will eventually (note the word eventually, coz it aint  
  
gonna all be smooth sailing, but then again, what is) be a PJ and Jo  
  
fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: hey, I don't own blue heelers of any of it's characters  
  
(`cept for will, but he's dead, so you know). Its just a bit of fun  
  
to write fan fiction for, ok? cool. The same goes for any brand names  
  
and TV shows and songs and stuff. Ok then I'll start typing the story  
  
now.  
  
Rating: um I think I'll go with M for language  
  
* * * * *  
  
summary: after pj starts `dating' that doctor (who we all know will  
  
leave soon and I've made it so she does heh heh), jo meets a nice  
  
guy, will and starts to date him. This instalment of my story is set  
  
after jo finds out she's pregnant, and tom, jonesy and pj know, but  
  
no-one else does. Ok I know that in real BH tess and jonesy like each  
  
other, but this fic is more focused on jo and jonesy's friendship,  
  
and the relationship of pj and jo. all other characters are  
  
mentioned, just not as much as jo pj and jonesy. Oh, and Tess isn't  
  
pregnant in this one, either. And Ben has a girlfriend in this one,  
  
her name is Bianca.  
  
NOTE: whenever you see in a dialogue, it signifies quiet talking,  
  
and (*), then a number, eg (*)1 is authors note, and the explanation  
  
can be found at the bottom of the page, next to it's appropriate  
  
number.  
  
Oh yeh, I almost forgot, if I make it sound like PJ's a bastard. He  
  
won't be like that later, I think I promise.  
  
PREVIOUSLY IN LIFE GOES ON. (hee hee it sounds like stingers now.)  
  
Jonesy put down the fork he was washing.  
  
` yeh, well, next time you come to my place, you can wash my dishes  
  
for me'  
  
`phhht. good luck. I hate dishes. That's why I have a dishwasher,'  
  
she pointed to her dishwasher. `but don't worry, no-one ever notices  
  
my dishwasher' she laughed. Jonesy pulled his wet hands out of the  
  
sink and put them onto Jo's shoulders. `so I did,' he looked at the  
  
bench where he had put the washed dishes `three dishes, and NOW you  
  
tell me you have a dishwasher?'  
  
`hey, I didn't ask you to do the-' but she was cut off by Jonesy  
  
leaning forward and kissing her before she could finish her sentence.  
  
* * * * *  
  
`Jonesy, I' jo said, gently pushing Jonesy away.  
  
`yeh. sorry. I know you still love PJ, even after the way he treated  
  
you' Jonesy said. Jo nodded, and looked at the floor. Jonesy  
  
scratched his nose.  
  
`friends?' he asked. Jo looked up, surprised.  
  
`what?'  
  
` I said, friends?' Jonesy held out his hand. Jo smiled and took it.  
  
`yeh, friends'  
  
Jonesy looked at his watch. `oh, shit look at the time. I gotta go.  
  
see ya tomorrow, ok?' he turned to leave. Jo stopped him.  
  
`Jonesy?' he turned around. Jo smiled.  
  
`thanks'  
  
Jonesy walked over to Jo. `what for?' he asked. Jo looked at the  
  
floor, then smiled.  
  
`for being my friend, for not cracking the shits when I said I only  
  
wanted to be friends, for offering to be the dad if the baby if PJ  
  
keeps going the way he is.. Shit that reminds me, I gotta ultrasound  
  
tomorrow, for everything really... Yeh, thanks Jonesy' she sniffed.  
  
Jonesy stepped forward and hugged Jo.  
  
when they broke apart, Jonesy looked at the clock.  
  
`I gotta go. see ya tomorrow. If you need anything, ring me' he  
  
kissed her on the cheek.  
  
`it's ok for your friends to kiss you on the cheek, right?'  
  
jo laughed and nodded.  
  
`yeh course it is'  
  
Jonesy smiled. `ok, bye' Then he turned and headed towards the door.  
  
`yup, see ya Jonesy' Jo said.  
  
Down at the pub  
  
Ben, Bianca, Tess and PJ were all still at the pub when Jonesy got  
  
there. He tried to walk past quietly, but Ben spotted him.  
  
`hey, Jonesy, where have you been?' PJ looked away, coz he already  
  
knew. Jonesy noticed this.  
  
`round at Jo's place. that reminds me, Peej, can I talk to ya for a  
  
minute' PJ looked at Jonesy suspiciously.  
  
`yeh, ok' he put his glass down and walked towards Jonesy. Jonesy  
  
walked into the parlour. PJ closed the door behind him.  
  
`what's up mate?' PJ asked.  
  
`ok. I'm not gonna piss around here, Peej. Do you love Jo?' PJ took  
  
an involuntary step back.  
  
`what are you talking about?'  
  
`PJ, I'm not stupid. I work with you, I work with Jo, Jo's my best  
  
friend. Did you think no-one was gonna figure it out?' PJ put his  
  
hands on his cheeks and looked at the roof.  
  
`Yeh, of course I love Jo. I shouldn't have told her I didn't. why,  
  
what did she say?'  
  
`she does love you, she told me. coz I kissed her, then she pulled  
  
back and said she couldn't do it to you, coz she loves you and she's  
  
pretty sure you're the father of the baby'  
  
`she's definitely sure I'm the father?' PJ asked.  
  
`well, she can't be sure, she'll need a DNA test to be sure' Jonesy  
  
said, trying to get PJ to know where the conversation was heading. PJ  
  
looked at his watch.  
  
`well, it's too late to go and see her now, so it'll have to be-'  
  
`tomorrow night. she's not coming in tomorrow. She has an ultrasound,  
  
then she's having the rest of the day off' Jonesy finished.  
  
`right. Thanks Jonesy, I'll ring her tomorrow and tell her I'm  
  
coming'  
  
THE NEXT NIGHT, JO'S HOUSE.  
  
PJ knocked on the door of Jo's house for the third time. He tried the  
  
door. it was locked. He vaguely remembered Jo saying something in the  
  
office a few weeks earlier to Jonesy about a spare key in the  
  
electrical box near the front door. he opened it and easily found a  
  
key, and tried it in the lock, and found that, yes, it was the right  
  
key, and let himself in.  
  
`hello? Jo?' he called as he walked down the hall. When he reached  
  
the lounge room, he found Jo asleep on the couch in front of the TV.  
  
On the table he saw an envelope with photos sticking out. he took a  
  
couple of them out. when he found they were ultrasound pictures, he  
  
sat down on the floor in front of Jo, leaning back against the  
  
couch. He hadn't notice Jo wake and sit up.  
  
`I had those done today' she said. PJ jumped  
  
`it's so small' PJ commented.  
  
`it's growing real fast. It's got a good set of feet, too' she said  
  
quietly, moving down to sit on the floor next to PJ.  
  
`did I miss anything at work today?' she asked. PJ shook his head.  
  
`nah. I missed you, though' Jo stopped trying to braid the drawstring  
  
on her jacket and looked at PJ.  
  
`yeh? that's. that's sweet, Peej' PJ passed the envelope to Jo, who  
  
put it on the table.  
  
`Jo, I've been thinking, well for a while now, I know you're happy  
  
here, but do you want to move back in with me and Ben? Coz if you  
  
moved out because of me and Tatiana, well, that's over now, and I've  
  
come to realise, '  
  
Jo smiled. She thought she could see what was coming. PJ, however,  
  
didn't notice this, as he had become quite interested in the blown  
  
light bulb, continued his sentence.  
  
`well, I've come to realise, that what I said ages ago in my office,  
  
well I didn't mean it.' PJ looked at Jo, who tried very hard to look  
  
confused.  
  
`but what did you say? I don't think I-' she began, to be interrupted  
  
by PJ.  
  
`Jo, I love you!' Jo smiled.  
  
`yeh, I know. I've been talking to Jonesy' she said, still smiling.  
  
`god, you can't tell that guy anything, can ya.'  
  
`well I can. I've told him heaps of stuff, and he hasn't told anybody  
  
about' she turned to look at PJ. They looked at each other for a  
  
couple of seconds before PJ leaned in and kissed Jo.  
  
END PART 5  
  
In the next instalment of LIFE GOES ON (think of that sentence of  
  
kinda like next week on BLUE HEELERS.)  
  
* Is PJ the father of Jo's baby and will he accept this  
  
responsibility? (well I think we all know the answer to that)  
  
* will Jo accept the offer of living with PJ again?  
  
* when rusty finds out that Jo's pregnant, how will he react? (coz I  
  
reckon he's got a bit of a thing for Jo)  
  
Find out the answer to this and more next time in life goes on.. 


	6. Six

Disclaimer: hi my name is Steph and as much as I hate to do this, I am here to warn you that no I don't own Blue Heelers, it's characters (except for Will, whose dead, and Jo's baby which isn't born yet, so basically I don't own any characters at the moment, not even the new constable, coz that's whose REALLY joining!! Seriously!) or anything associated with it. I'm just writing a fan fiction. Enjoy!  
  
Summary: PJ and that doctor (whose name we won't mention) have long broken up, Will is dead, and PJ and Jo are back together, everybody's happy!! Yay!! Just like in the real show!! In this instalment we will find out: * Is PJ the father of Jo's baby and will he accept this responsibility? (well I think we all know the answer to that)  
  
* will Jo accept the offer of living with PJ again?  
  
BUT what we won't found out is: when rusty finds out that Jo's pregnant, how will he react, because I just realised that he already knows, coz she told him that day in the office, when she later told PJ he was the father, but I forgot, sorry guys. OH and someone leaves very suddenly during this instalment, and to replace them, some-one joins the Mt. Thomas cops, too but I'm not saying who leaves, coz, well, you're gonna find out anyway, so why spoil it?  
  
Rating: M for language  
* * * * * PJ and Jo were interrupted by a knocking at the front door. Jo got up and walked to the front door, followed by PJ. When the door was opened they found Jonesy, who after seeing PJ, failed dismally at wiping the smile off his face. 'thought I'd find ya here, Peej. Oooh, I didn't interrupt anything by any chance, did I?' 'oh grow up, Jonesy. Whaddya want?' Jo asked. 'well, Peej you have to come to the station. We got a couple of kids been busted torching a car.' 'right, Jonesy. I'll just get my jacket' PJ disappeared down the hall. Jonesy leaned against the door frame and looked ta Jo. 'so how did the ultrasound go?' 'oh, yeh good' Jo replied 'I didn't, um, interrupt anything, did I?' Jonesy asked, smiling. 'no Jonesy' 'so are you back together yet?' he persisted, seeing PJ walking back up the hall. Jo opened her mouth as though to say something, but PJ interrupted. 'yeh pretty much' he said, kissing Jo on the cheek, then looking at Jonesy. 'ready?' he asked. jonesy reached into his pocket and pulled out some car keys. 'yeh. let's go' he said. PJ winked at Jo. 'I might see you later' he said to Jo. Jo smiled and handed him a key. 'OK. bye guys' she said, closing the door. The next morning: Jo woke to the sound of her alarm. When she sat up, she could hear someone in the kitchen. 'what the..' she muttered to herself as she got up and crept down the hall and peeked into the kitchen. 'PJ, what the hell are you doing here?' she asked, walking towards the bench, where he was standing. He took a step back and turned around. 'making you breakfast!' he replied cheerfully. 'oh my god.. wait how'd you get in?' she asked, looking a bit worried. PJ held up a key. 'the key you gave me last night' he replied. Jo smiled. 'oh, that's ok then, I thought you'd broken in or something' PJ heard the toaster pop and put the two pieces onto a plate. 'hungry?' he asked. Jo reached out to take the plate, but PJ put it on the bench, put his hands on Jo's shoulders, and directed her towards the stool behind the bench. 'no, you sit down, I started making you breakfast, and I have every intention of finishing it' he declared, walking back around to the plate of toast. 'jam or vegemite?' he asked. Jo picked up the pile of envelopes that were in the bowl on the edge of the bench and sifted through them. 'um.. jam, please' she said, not looking up. 'do you have orange juice?' PJ asked, taking a glass off the dish rack. 'yup, in the fridge' she put the envelopes back in the bowl. PJ opened the fridge, and looked around. Jo got up and walked over to the fridge. 'there, in the door' she said, pointing. 'oh.. oh! ok, got ya' PJ poured the juice into a glass, then passed both the plate of toast an the glass of orange juice over to Jo. 'that was nice, Peej' she said when she had finished. she stood up to put them in the sink. PJ looked serious. 'thanks. Look, Jo, I've been thinking. Because you're not exactly sure whether me or Will is the father of the baby, I'm happy to have a DNA test' Jo looked up from the glass of orange juice she had just put in the sink. 'really?' she asked. when PJ nodded, she asked 'but what if you're not?' PJ leant on the bench top. 'well, even if I'm not, I'll act as the baby's dad anyway' Jo smiled and put her arms around his shoulders. 'oh that's really sweet, thank you' she said. She looked at the clock. 'is that the time? I better have a shower' she said, pulling back. PJ kissed her. 'I'm gonna go, so I'll see you in about half an hour' he said. 'do you want me to make a DNA test appointment before I come in?' Jo asked. PJ nodded. 'yeh, that'd be good, just coz if you rang from work, everyone else'd hear about it' he said, kissing her again. He began to walk away, then stopped and turned around. 'here, I forgot to give you this back' he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a key and throwing it to Jo, who caught it with one hand. 'good catch' he said, before walking out. 40 minutes later, the Police Station. When Jo walked in, Jonesy and Ben were sitting at their desks and PJ was sitting in Tess' chair, all looking very sad. Jo looked towards the boss' office. she saw Tom sitting at his desk, and Inspector Falcon-Price standing near the door of the office. she looked back to the three guys. 'what's Rusty doing here? Where's Tess? not like her to be late in to work' she asked, walking behind the counter and sitting down at her desk. 'gone' Jonesy said simply. 'gone where?' Jo asked. 'to Melbourne' Ben said, clicking a pen on the desk. Jo turned around to look at the boss' closed office door. 'so. Rusty's here to organize the new one.' she trailed off, then had a thought. 'did she say good-bye to anyone?' she asked, leaning back in her chair. Ben, Jonesy and PJ all shook their heads. The door to Tom's office opened and Tom walked out, followed by Rusty. 'ah, Parrish. Good to see you finally decided to join us' Rusty remarked gruffly. 'oh shut up, I'm not that late' she retorted, without turning around. 'besides, I had things to do' Rusty put his hand on the counter. 'right. Well as you all know by now, Sergeant Gallagher left last night, and I am working on her replacement, so when I have one, I will get back to you. Have a good day' he turned and walked out. The phone on Jo's desk rang. 'mt. Thomas police, Constable Parrish speaking. Oh.. yes, hi. yeh, thanks for ringing me back. when? Tomorrow, half past five? Ok, yeh thanks, see you then. bye' by the time Jo had hung up, Tom and PJ had gone back to their offices, and Ben and Jonesy had gone on patrol, so she went to PJ's office. 'hey guess what. The DNA test is at half past five tomorrow night' she said leaning against the wall. PJ looked up from the paper he was reading. 'yeh? that's great!' the phone at Jo's desk rang. She went to answer it. 'Mt. Thomas police constable parrish speaking,' PJ walked to the door to his office and watched Jo. (note: . means pause in phone conversation) 'inspector, hi how are you?. yes, I'm good. er, yes, so is the baby.. Um yeh I think he's here, hang on' she put her hand over the mouthpiece. 'is boss here?' she asked PJ. PJ looked over to Tom's office and nodded. 'yeh, he's here' Jo took her hand away and picked up a pen. ''yeh he's here, but I think he's tied up at the moment, do you want me to take a message. you have the new constable lined up? really? So soon?.. ok, her names Susie Raynor, and she's joining when? Next week. yes yes, I'm getting it all down, and as soon as he's free he will get the message. Ok yeh, you too. Bye' she hung up and looked up at PJ. 'Jo, you knew well and good that boss wasn't busy' he said 'yeh, well if I hadn't I wouldn't know whose replacing Tess, would I?' she retorted, smiling. 'now I'll just give this message to boss' she added, standing up and walking into Tom's office. 3 weeks later (note: I'm not sure what the length of time for a DNA test to come back, so this is just a guess, OK?) Constable Susie has arrived and is settling in well. She and her paraplegic husband Brad are living in the Police residence. She also gets along with everyone. Jo and PJ are waiting patiently for the results of the DNA test (and little do they know they will get it very soon). Jo has been getting some very strange phone calls, too. This particular day Jo is off sick, due to all day morning sickness. PJ and Ben were standing at the sink, both making coffee. 'so Ben, where'd you get to last night?' PJ asked, stirring the cup. 'oh, no-where, just decided to come back and finish off some paperwork' replied Ben. PJ stopped what he was doing and stared at Ben. 'Ben, just how stupid do you think I -' he began before being cut off by Jonesy walking over. 'hey Peej there's a courier here with an envelope for you' PJ dropped the spoon. 'thanks Jonesy' he said. He walked out to the counter. 'hi, what can I do for you?' he asked. the courier handed him the envelope. It said that it was from the Pathology Unit of St. Davids. ( I don't know if there is such a place, but it's my story, and I'll do what I want with it) 'oh thank you, do I need to sign anything?' the courier shook his head. 'no, no you don't. have a good day' he walked out. PJ went to his office, picked up the phone and dialled Jo's house. 'Jo. it's me. look, the results just arrived.. yeh, no I haven't opened it, no I wanted to do that with you. ok yeh, I'll be over in about 10.. ok see ya' 10 minutes later: PJ walked up the path of Jo's house and knocked on the door. after a couple of seconds he heard footsteps come towards him. 'hi, come in' Jo said as she opened the door. PJ followed her into the lounge room at the front of the house, where they both sat down on the couch. 'so how are you feeling today?' PJ asked. 'PJ, just open the envelope please. I wanna get this over with' Jo said. PJ nodded, and handed her the envelope. 'here, I think you should open it. No matter what that says, it's your kid'  
  
'ok' Jo said quietly, opening the envelope. Neither Jo or PJ heard the car pull up outside, or the footsteps that quietly came up to the window. Jo looked up at PJ after reading the sheet of paper. The next thing they heard was the gunshot that smashed the window into a thousand tiny pieces and caused PJ to slump back against the couch, shot.  
  
OK I wanna apologise for a couple of things. One, for keeping you in suspense at the end of this edition, and I want to also apologise for taking so long to wrote this edition, because I went away in the holidays, then I got sick, then the computer broke, but now its finished, and I will start part 7 (and possibly the second last or last edition) straight away, OK? promise. ok if you wanna give me feedback, go ahead, it is appreciated to know what I've done right or wrong in my story, OK?? cool Cheers Luv steph 


	7. Seven

Disclaimer: as I've said in the last 6 parts, I don't own Blue Heelers, any of it's characters (unless you don't recognize them- like, suspects, doctors, blah blah blah), or anything associated with it. I am just an author of fan fiction.  
  
Summary: in part 7 we will find out: Possibly most importantly, who shot PJ and will he survive? is PJ the father of Jo's baby?  
  
Rating: M for violence, mild language.  
  
From part 6: 'PJ, just open the envelope please. I wanna get this over with' Jo said. PJ nodded, and handed her the envelope. 'here, I think you should open it. No matter what that says, it's your kid'  
  
'ok' Jo said quietly, opening the envelope. Neither Jo or PJ heard the car pull up outside, or the footsteps that quietly came up to the window. Jo looked up at PJ after reading the sheet of paper. The next thing they heard was the gunshot that smashed the window into a thousand tiny pieces and caused PJ to slump back against the couch, shot. * * * * * Jo sat in the corridor outside the operating theatre, waiting. Jonesy came running around the corner. 'Jo!' he called when he saw her. Jo stood up and Jonesy hugged her. 'how is he?' Jo turned to look at the closed door behind where she was standing. 'yeh, they reckon he'll pull through, they'd probably be about finished removing the bullet now, they've been in there a while now' Jonesy hugged her again, and a couple of tears streamed down Jo's cheeks. 'does anyone have any idea of who did it?' she asked, her voice muffled a bit by Jonesy's shoulder. Jonesy pulled back. 'well the description of the car you gave, it's a bit of a unique car, matches one that's owned by Eddie, Will's brother. it's lucky you saw it actually, coz otherwise we woulda had no clues.. you know. Coffee?' hw asked. Jo nodded, and they both walked down the corridor to the coffee machine. After a couple of minutes, the doctor towards them and looked at Jo and Jonesy. 'hi, I'm doctor Elliot Cooper,' he said, smiling at them both. 'now the operation to remove the bullet from Mr. Hasham's stomach was a success, and he is now recovering' Jo and Jonesy both breathed a sigh of relief. 'thank god' Jonesy said. 'can we see him?' Jo asked. The doctor looked at his file. 'well, he's not awake yet, but that's just because the anesthenic hasn't wore off yet, but he'll be awake soon, OK? if you have any more questions, don't hesitate to contact me via main office' he walked towards the exit of the hospital. Jo put a little bit more milk in her coffee. 'well I think I might go an see PJ' she said staring into her coffee. Jonesy pulled his mobile out of his pocket and switched it on. 'I'll ring the station and let them know, ok?' he threw his empty cup into the bin beside the machine. 'if he wakes up, tell him I said hi and get better soon, ok? I'll be back soon' he walked outside and dialled the number for the police station. Jo walked in the other direction and looked into every room she walked by until she found the one she was looking for. She put her hand in her pocket of her jacket and ran her fingers over the results of the DNA test. As she quietly opened the door he opened his eyes. She smiled at him. 'hey,' she said 'how ya feeling?' he tilted his head slightly and blinked. 'oh, ok,' he whispered. She sat down beside him and took his hand. 'I don't remember what happened' he added. Jo closed her eyes for a second. 'you were shot,' she answered quietly. without him having to ask she added 'from the car I saw, Jonesy reckons it was owned by Eddie, Will's brother. Probably avenging his death.. or something. We'll find him, though. Don't worry about that..' she trailed off. PJ looked at the roof. 'what were we talking about before what happened?' he asked. Jo reached into her pocket again and pulled out the results. 'the DNA test' she said flatly. 'and the result is.?' PJ prompted. Jo handed him the paper. 'here, see for yourself' she said, trying not to smile. PJ read the paper, but couldn't believe his eyes. 'positive,' he looked up at Jo, who was looking like she was going to burst with happiness. 'so this means.. I'm the father?' Jo nodded, leaned forward and kissed him. The door opened and Jonesy walked in. 'I can come back later, if you want' he said. 'no, no Jonesy, you can stay' Jo said, sitting up straight again. Jonesy rocked back and forth on his toes. 'well, we caught up with Eddie, and we got him in for questioning, but-' Jo jumped up and interrupted him. 'really? Oh my god what'de say?' she asked. Jonesy leant back against the door frame. 'well, of course he's denying it, as most crims do' he said, in a-matter-of- factly way. 'so, you've got nothing to hold him on then?' PJ asked. 'well yeh, coz when we caught him, we found him with a stolen car, see, so we have something to hold him on, so you know,' he looked back and forth between Jo and PJ. 'so, I'll leave you two to it, ok?' he waved and left the room. Jo looked back at PJ, who looked at the roof. 'Jo, do you think we'll get married one day?' Jo looked a little shocked. 'are you proposing, PJ?' she asked. PJ smiled slightly. 'not yet' he replied.  
  
6 months later: PJ, obviously survived the shooting. Eddie, Will's brother, ended up making a bad mistake in an interview and was charged with attempted murder. Jo gave birth about a month ago, a girl, Lucy Christina. So basically, everybody's happy!!  
  
It was about 10 o'clock one night and Jo had just put Lucy to bed. Ben had gone out for the night with his new girlfriend, Katherine, who only PJ and Jo know about, and PJ wasn't home yet, coz there was a robbery which was being sorted out. She went back to the lounge room to flop on the couch, exhausted. After a few minutes she fell asleep. About half an hour later PJ walked in. seeing Jo asleep, he decided not to wake her, but to put his plan into action. He set up the table, complete with roses, candles and because he didn't have the time to cook anything he dished up the take away Chinese on plates. Hoping Jo would like this, he went to the lounge to gently wake her up. 'Jo,' he whispered 'wake up' Jo stirred. 'mmm, what?' she sat up 'hey, I didn't realise you were home. Lucy hasn't woken up, has she?' PJ shook his head. 'no. have you had dinner?' Jo blinked 'no. not yet' PJ took her hand and led her into the kitchen. Jo became alert. 'oh, Peej, you didn't have to do this' she said quietly. PJ reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. 'Jo.' he began. Jo looked at him. 'will you marry me?' he asked, opening the box. Jo looked from his face to the ring in the box. 'so now you're proposing?' she asked, smiling. He nodded. 'so will you?' 'after waiting for this long, I spose I really couldn't say no could I?' she asked, smiling.  
  
Well guys that's it for the life goes on series. I hope you all liked it and kept you entertained. I am about to start a new fic, which I don't think will be focused on PJ and Jo as this one was, but knowing me, they'll end up together anyway. Anyway until next time, lets just hop that PJ and Jo'll get married. 


End file.
